Hold me tonight
by millierossi
Summary: Donna tries to comfort Harvey after a long and tiring day at the office.


**Hold me tonight**

These last days at the firm had been exhausting since he's been dealing with opposing counselors trying to make his deals worth nothing or even worse, get dismissed unfairly. And even though he thought he wouldn't let all this get mixed with his life; he was starting to believe he might not be handling it that well after all. He entered his condo after a long day, letting out a huge sigh. Tossing his coat over the couch, he crashed right into it closing his eyes and letting himself relax. He heard footsteps coming closer as if it was the greatest melody to his ears. In fact, it was. There was nothing like coming home _to her_.

"Hey, I thought you were coming earlier today." She said, sitting next to him and closing the gap with a soft kiss, caressing his left cheek.

"Yeah, I thought so too, but a million things arrived last minute and needed to be handled right away. I'm here now." He tried to hide his concern, but his facial expressions sold him out.

"I'm glad you're here because I missed you." She said while circling her arms around his neck and getting closer.

His lips curved forming a small smile, shuffling slightly so she could rest her head against his chest.

"I missed you too. Come here." She leaned further into him, surrounded by his scent. The scent that made her feel alive.

"What is this thing that you had to tell me?" He added, feeling guilty for breaking that comfortable and much-needed silence.

"Okay, so, you know Louis's birthday is around the corner. Since he's been a fan of role-playing and musicals for decades I- "

"Don, I really don't feel comfortable talking about Louis's musical tastes now." He said interrupting her.

She raised her head and gave him a killer look.

"If you'd just let me finish, you'd know this is going to be fun and not about you at all."

"Okay, go ahead' he said, intrigued and raising his left brow.

"I thought that maybe we could manage a little celebration at the firm. You know, a costume themed party, just like him. Maybe even decorate the terrace since it's bigger" A pleasant smile spreading across her face.

"No way, I'm not getting a costume for that. I'm not getting a costume at all. That's ridiculous Donna." He groaned, annoyance starting to creep in.

"Babe come on! We haven't done anything like this for anyone in months! I think he deserves it, and so does everyone else at the firm since things haven't been great lately. And you should know that better than anyone." Her features getting deeper, showing her dislike on his answer.

He knew that she was always trying to make everybody feel good and loved at the firm; something that made his heart skip a beat every time she did it. But this time, he thought it might not be the greatest moment of them all to throw a party and forget about what was really going on. Still, he went ahead and decided to not be so stubborn. After all, how could he ever say no to her?

"Okay, I guess you win." He said throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Jesus, woman. Since when do you have the power to make me change my mind in just two seconds?" He added, feeling warmer having her resting on top of him.

"Haven't I always done that, though?" She said giving him the trickiest glance.

"I guess you have. And knowing you, I also guess that you want to get us matching costumes." He said flashing a smirk big enough for her to notice.

"Yes, you're right, mister. You know what they say about great minds…" She lifted her head to rest her chin on his chest.

"Oh, what's that? You're getting playful now, after fighting me till I reach defeat?" He said with a flirtatious tone.

"Mhmm." She nodded. "You know that's my favorite hobby." Lifting herself up from the couch, she added an extra sway to her hips as she walked. Then, proceeded to put on some music to help him destress a bit more.

"Come on, dance with me," she said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said, feeling his heart beating faster as she approached him again.

Putting her arms around his neck, he got up and she slowly started to caress the left side of his face, feeling the way his curves were matching each cell of her skin perfectly.

She decided to play an acoustic version of 'Cover me up', relying on every word as it went:

_"...But I made it through, 'cause somebody knew __I was meant for someone..."_

He embraced her tighter with every move as if he wanted them to be just one, slowly running his hands up and down everywhere he could. Even though they weren't saying a word, both were wishing to stop time and stay connected forever.

They danced for at least twenty minutes that felt like an eternity.

"You know, sometimes I wonder what it would be like if both of us weren't working at the firm. I don't know, taking a less time-consuming job and have more time for us. I could stay like this for hours…" She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well, you could look at it that way. Or, you could look at it like we actually can work less and get to come home earlier. I know I'm the one who got home late today, but despite that, you're the one staying after hours reviewing things that you know don't need revising at all." He said, emphasizing the fact he knows she works hard.

"Hey! Don't blame it on me now! It is not my fault you're being so stubborn these days. Plus, you know what a perfectionist I am." Stepping away, she raised her tone just a little, letting him know this was a warning.

He stood there quietly, looking at her and smiling softly at her features, admiring every move and corner.

"You do know this is the time where you're supposed to say something, right?" She teased.

"Yes babe, I do know that. But I'd rather say nothing and just love you in silence." He said, scanning up and down her face with loving eyes.

"Yeah, you're definitely tired, and anyone could say you've had a long day. You're incorrigible.' She let out a soft chuckle at his fluffy remarks. Embracing him one more time, she whispered in his ear.

"I love you, always."

"I love you too. Forever." He replied walking her towards their bedroom, hands intertwined. After all, it had been a long day, and he couldn't wait to feel her warmth wrapped around his body, lulling them both to a profound and very much needed sleep.


End file.
